


Moon and Void

by Murasaki_Iris



Category: Angst - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Tsukishima Kei - Fandom, Yamaguchi Tadashi - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, one shot - Fandom, short - Fandom, tsukiyama - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Iris/pseuds/Murasaki_Iris
Summary: This is a one shot TsukiYama fiction >< Thank you for reading! First story in this platform ><
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	Moon and Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot TsukiYama fiction >< Thank you for reading! First story in this platform ><

"So Hinata was like 'YO YAMAGUCHI! And we all la-"

"Yamaguchi..."

"-ughed like there's no tomorrow! Can you-"

"Tadashi."

"-smagine someone as co-"

"Urusai,Yamaguchi."

"Gomen,Tsukki."

A cold and composed expression flashed. His glasses reflected the latter's confused face. His golden hazel eyes were seen behind the see through glass, unsure if it was full of sadness,or the opposite.

The pitch black sky tainted with millions of glistening dots and the moon served as their light. The wind slaps the wave as the water makes its noise the moment it hits the ground. Felt in complete euphoria, the feeling of sitting on a sandy surface while staring at the ocean is one of the best feeling that could eger happen.  
But probably not for all.

Yamaguchi Tadashi pursed his lips into thinner line after Tsukishima called his name to shut him off. He should be happy or should be used to it but this time - it felt as is a wasp dug a hole through his chest.

"Tomorrow is my wedding,Yamaguchi. Atleast be true just for now." Tsukishima said in monotone. His voice were as cold as Yamaguchi's sleepless nights. The pinch server left biting his lower lip.

"But I'm true with--"

"Lies." Replied the middle blocker after the young freckled man could finish his sentence.

Silence ruled the night but the sea breeze continued to whisper. Not long enough, the silence broke with Yamaguchi's sobs. Tsukishima failed to falter.

"I-Im happy for you Tsukki! I really am. But the fact that I failed to have you will probably become a life burden." Yamaguchi kept on sobbing. His tears rolled down to his cheeks,glistening. "Im not against it. A-and I know he's the perfect man for you, Tsukki." He added and forcefully faked a smile ignoring his glistening watery eyes.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. He took a deep breath and stared straight at the pinch server beside him.  
The blonde middle blocker was about to hug him when a familiar voice from afar suddenly called his name. Left without any choice, Tsukishima stood up and patted his pants to remove the excess sand.

Before he completely let himself head out, he took a glance on the man who was still sitting on the sand, not even facing behind.

"Gomen,Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said and continued his way up shore.

The man was left all curled up. His legs were up to his chest, both arms hugging it tightly as he stared on the vast sky filled with diamonds and treasures. Yamaguchi smiled sadly, eyes affixed kn the crescent shaped moon above.

"Guess I'm just a dark void sky without my moon."


End file.
